


Always?

by Lolimcrazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, Derek's long gone, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolimcrazy/pseuds/Lolimcrazy
Summary: Derek can't help but fear the power Stiles have over him, how he m





	Always?

Derek wonders a lot about how Stiles could have so much power over him, how he could make Derek want to burn ( ~~firefire~~ ) the world to see him smile or how Stiles made him want to beg for mercy.

A part of him fears Stiles for how much power the boy has over him, it scares him, it makes him think of Kate ( ~~katekatekate~~ ) and what she did to him ( ~~firedeathsmoke~~ ). He feels most afraid when Stiles gets those calculating looked before a fight, those moments when he goes from Derek's boy to a solider. But then Stiles gives him that smile with shining honey eyes scrunching together and he melts, for that boy he would take poison  if Stiles simply asked.He's to long gone now, to long gone.

 

* * *

 

Moments like these makes Derek realize how Stiles is different from Kate, different from everyone and made just for him ( _justforDerek_ ). These moment when he is tasting Stiles beautiful glowing skin (cinnamonhoney) and hearing those beautiful sounds of Stiles whimpers, when Derek is pounding it to him until they scream in ecstasy(jusforDerek).Derek can see during this moment that he has power over the pale Beautiful boy as well, how this boy wouldn't be able to break Derek ( ~~hurthimlikeKate~~ )without hurting himself and it makes Derek feel safe. It makes Derek want to have these moment forever, he wants to be everlasting, just him and Stiles forever and always.

And when Stiles smiles at him afterward a part of him thinks this will be forever.


End file.
